1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of banding the mane of a horse whereby a stapler apparatus is used rather than individual rubber bands or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons showing horses frequently band the manes of the horse so that the mane is more aesthetically pleasing. The conventional method of banding the mane of the horse is to separate the mane into individual groups of hairs with a rubber band or bands then being extended around each of those groups close to the neck of the horse. The conventional method of utilizing rubber bands to band the mane of a horse is extremely time-consuming and is a laborious task.